My Brother the Main Character
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Yao's life has always been fairly normal. He does well in school, has a decent amount of friends, sits in the middle of the classroom. A background character. However, his younger brother Kiku is the complete opposite, always on his own, sits in the back corner, and has an alter ego. A main character. What's it like having a younger brother who's a main character? Not so great.


**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

_I got this idea from the tumblr post about the pink haired main character avoiding her story as well as the post about characters in the middle of the class room confused about the random magical girls, exchange students, monsters, etc._

_Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Life was always normal for Yao. School wasn't hard, he had a moderate amount of friends, sat in the middle of the room in class, just average. The only things that may be out of the ordinary, in his opinion, was that he was a Chinese teen in Japan, his choice in hair style, and his gold eyes. Other than that, you could just call him a background character. However, Yao's younger brother Kiku was another story.

Actually, Kiku was the story.

Kiku was the complete opposite of Yao. For starters, Kiku was Japanese. Also, school did not come as easy to him, more socially awkward, and sat in the back corner of his class. The biggest difference between the two brothers was that Kiku had another secret identity and constantly saves their city of Tokyo from powerful monsters.

Yao, being Kiku's older brother, knew of Kiku's 'special side', though always kept it to himself. The 18-year-old Chinese teen sighed, walking to school with his younger brother. The two were only a block away, but Yao stopped, turning around to see Kiku tiredly lagging behind.

"I thought you went to bed early aru," Yao said. Another thing that made him stick out just a bit more was his speech tic.

"I-I just didn't sleep well," Kiku stuttered.

Yao released another sigh. "Alright..." he said, turning forward and continuing on. He knew Kiku was lying. His younger brother was off fighting who-knows-what in the middle of the night as some dark ninja.

Once the two of them arrived at their school, they split. Yao was a third year and Kiku as a first. When they separated, Yao couldn't help but look back secretly at his younger brother. Kiku was always by himself and picked on. Yao let out yet another sigh; he always wanted to help Kiku out, but the younger teen never let him. So, the Chinese teen continued on to class.

* * *

School time passed at an ungodly speed, but it still passed. Yao's next subject was physical education. After changing into his P.E. uniform, Yao went out to the field with the rest of the class.

"Alright, boys! Line up!" the teacher shouted to the third year boys after blowing his whistle. They had to complete high jumps. "Those who can't make the jumps must run five laps before retrying. Those who can go on to jump over higher bars."

One by one, each boy attempted to jump over the horizontal bar. Some were able to, many weren't. Yao just waited for his turn.

"Wang!" his teacher called. "You're up!"

Yao nodded, waiting for his teacher to signal him to go. Once the whistle blew, Yao sprinted off, easily jumping over the bar.

"Excellent form, Wang!" the teacher shouted to him before moving on. "Watanuki, go!"

P.E. Continued on like so. Yao was able to jump very high bars, the highest jumper in the class.

"Damn, Yao! How are you able to jump so high?" one of Yao's friends asked.

"I was an active child and jumped around a lot aru," Yao answered with a chuckle.

"Even so, wow!"

Yao and his friend continued to converse back and forth until Yao happened to look over the first year P.E. class. He saw Kiku have a lot of trouble trying to jump over one of the lower bars and his teacher losing patience.

"Honda! The bar is not that high!"

"I-I'm sorry," Kiku stuttered as a couple of his classmates laughed.

"You are not leaving until you make that jump!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Yao made an upset look at Kiku's teacher, ignoring his friend and walking over to the first year class.

"Excuse me aru," Yao called, now beside Kiku and his teacher. "Hello, I'm in the third year class and noticed his jumps aru. I don't mind helping him with his jumps."

"What!?"

"Oi! Wang is an exception student! Let him do it!" Yao's teacher shouted to Kiku's.

"Fine, make sure he can do at least one," Kiku's teacher said, walking back inside with the rest of the classes.

Yao waved goodbye with a fake smile. Once the teachers were gone, his smile dropped. "Kiku..."

"I-I'm sorry..."

Yao let out yet another sigh. He sighed a lot because of his younger brother. "Go show me how you jump aru."

"Y-yes!"

Kiku stood at a distance from the high jump bar. Yao watched him as he first starting running, then attempt to jump, hitting and knocking over the bar.

"Aiyah..." Yao couldn't help but chuckle, giving Kiku a hand up.

"Well...?"

"First, Yao started, placing the bar back, "you're slow, so you need to work on your speed aru. Second, when you jump, try using your stronger leg. It's strange, but you could somewhat feel one leg being stronger than the other. Third, curl your back more when going over the bar aru. Last, if needed, when you're somewhat over the bar, you can bring your knees and legs to, say, your chest as you fall."

Yao demonstrated his tips to Kiku, easily making it over the lower bar.

"You're a bit taller than me, so you should be able to jump aru," Yao said, getting up off the mat.  
"Now, go again!"

"R-right."

Kiku attempted the jump again, failing. He went a third time. Fourth time. Seventh time. Yao waited patiently for his younger brother, watching him slowly improve. School already ended, so it was mainly just those two around.

Finally, on his ninth try, Kiku made the jump.

"Finally..." Kiku wheezed, out of breath. He continued tiredly laying on the soft mat until Yao walked over to him, laughing.

"Get up, lazy bum," Yao said with a cheerful smile, giving Kiku a hand up.

"Thank you."

"Of course aru! Don't forget, I'm always around to help you aru," Yao said sincerely, putting an arm around his younger brother's shoulders as they walked in. "So don't hesitate to ask!" he added, practically jumping on Kiku's back.

"N-Nii-San!" Kiku yelped, trying to stay upright.

Yao laughed once again as Kiku dragged him to the locker room. On the way back, the Chinese teen noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned, seeing a group of three girls he didn't recognize. Yao noticed the color tie they had matched Kiku's, meaning they were first years.

The girls went rigid when being caught staring before giggling. Two of them waved and Yao gave a small wave back.

"Ai, Kiku." Yao poked Kiku's cheek. "Looks like you're popular aru!" Yao teased his younger brother.

"R-right..." Kiku went along. He knew the girls scurrying away were actually fans of his older brother. His brother was so clueless to how popular he actually was.

* * *

"What do you want to eat tonight aru?" Yao asked once opening the front door. The two brothers returned home later than usual. "Baba's not going to be back until pretty late."

"Anything's fine," Kiku answered, instantly going to his room.

Yao sighed for the umpteenth time. If he had a dollar for every time he sighed because of Kiku, he swore he would be filthy rich.

After hearing the door to Kiku's door close, Yao quickly followed after his brother. He stood and listened outside Kiku's room, hearing talking inside.

"What took so long wan wan!?" a higher pitched voice asked.

"Sorry, Pochi-Kun! I couldn't leave unless I did this thing in P.E. I was lucky to have Nii-San help me," said Kiku's voice.

Pochi was Kiku's dog that he 'found on the streets'. Yao had known the dog was no ordinary dog after catching it talk multiple times. Again, Yao didn't say anything.

"What about the Midnight Militants? We need to go after them wan wan!"

"Yes, but I need to catch up on my school work, Pochi-Kun. I am barely passing!"

Yao rolled his eyes, going back to the kitchen. "Kiku, the bad guys are for the police to handle, not you aru..." Yao said to himself, irritated. He had seen only a small number of things Kiku had done and went through from live news broadcasts. "Aiyah, you have the ability to do all this, but is it worth it aru... Can't you stop this stilly story..."

* * *

Yao was just about finished preparing dinner when Kiku rushed downstairs with Pochi.

"Kiku? Where are you going aru?" Yao asked, seeing his brother nearing the door. "Dinner is ready!"

"Sorry, I forget there was something I had to do!" Kiku called back, practically out the door.

"Kiku!" Yao called back, but his younger brother was out the door. He noticed Kiku holding onto some weird amulet he had found nearly a year ago, the same time Kiku's life started to change and the same time he 'found' Pochi.

Yao let out an angered groan. "Kiku, you idiot ahen!"

Alone and in silence, Yao ate the meal he prepared. He set aside a plate for his brother and his father for when they returned. After doing so, the Chinese teen went up to his room to start his homework.

As he was going up to his own room, Yao passed by Kiku's. A few steps passed Kiku's room, Yao stopped. He turned around, staring at Kiku's closed door. After some contemplating thoughts, Yao turned back forwards and continued to his room to start and complete his homework.

Luckily for him, homework was never a chore. A simple task. A little over an hour and Yao was almost done. However, before he could complete his assignment, Yao heard and felt an explosion.

Yao fell out of his chair from the force. When he looked up out his airow, he could see what looked like bombs.

"Really!? Bombs ahen!?" Yao shouted in disbelief, picking himself up. "Seriously...!" he mumbled, going back to his work. The Chinese teen continued on for a while before sighing and giving in to curiosity.

Yao went back to his living room, turning the T.V. on to the local news channel. There was a coverage on the whole battle and with Kiku, or his alter ego Kuro Yoru. "Really, Kiku? 'Black Night'? Who came up with that aru?"

Yao watched apathetically at the chaos. Buildings were damaged, monsters being destroyed, and so on. He winced and worried every time he saw Kiku get hit though.

"H-He's the main character in all of this aru. H-he will to be fine," Yao mumbled. But, the next thing Yao knew, he was out of his seat and out the door.

Kiku was hit by some large blow, flying to some unknown part of the city with a lot of damage.

"Damn it, Kiku!" Yao shouted, running into the city. It was extremely difficult trying to maneuver through the crowd trying to run the other way, but Yao was able to somehow. Sadly, he was not allowed to continue any farther into the city, stopped by the police.

"Young man, you cannot enter! It's dangerous!"

"I don't care! Let me through aru!" Yao fought back, but it was useless. "Fine." He continued running around the police blockade, even with the police man shouting after him.

"Damn it, Kiku..." Yao repeated. It seemed like the battle had died down, but Kiku was nowhere to be seen.

Somehow, Yao had managed to sneak into the city, running through alleyways. The whole city was deserted. The police must've had everyone evacuate. Even so, Yao continued his search.

Right as Yao was about to run passed another alleyway way, something caught his eye. Yao turned, staring at the backs of four demons. Each demon had a different kanji on their back: Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Kiku was not in his line of sight.

"Kiku..."

"Looks like the great Kuro Yoru has fallen," the fire demon said.

"Once we kill you, the rest of the world shall fall easily," the water demon added.

"We have waited so long for this day." Earth demon.

"Too bad no one is here to witness your death." Air demon.

Yao clench his fist. "Ai!" he shouted, gaining the attentions of the demons and Kiku. "Four against one isn't that fair ahen."

"N-Nii-San..." Kiku mumbled.

"Kill him!" the air demon shouted. The fire demon advanced first, shooting flames from the palm of his hand.

Yao did a simple side turn, dodging. He dashed beside the flames, grabbing a broken pipe laying on the ground. With his built up speed, Yao was able to reach the fire demon and jump, crashing the pipe into the demon's head.

The fire demon fell with a painful cry.

"You shall pay for what you did to my comrade!" the air demon shouted. It took a deep breath before blowing a powerful wind in Yao's direction.

Yao braced himself, trying to stand his ground, but the blast was too powerful. Yao ended up flying back. When the wind died down a bit, the Chinese teen was able to flip while still in the air, landing on his feet, using a hand to help balance and stop him from being pushed back any further.

As the air demon was taking another breath for the same attack, Yao quickly acted. He picked up a large piece of cement that was broken on the ground and managed to throw the heavy cement towards the air demon. However, the air demon was able to let out another blast before the cement hit it, sending it back at top speed, though at the same time, the wind didn't quite reach Yao since he was at a distance.

Yao was prepared for such a move. He wound up the pipe as the cement neared him. The cement was right where he needed it to be when the wind subsided, Yao swinging the pipe and hitting the cement right back at the air demon at an even faster speed. The cement struck the air demon right in his gut, causing him to also cry out in pain, falling.

"You insignificant insect!" Next was the earth demon. The earth demon motioned both his arms up, rock walls appearing from the ground. It quickly crossed his arms soon after, the thick walls smashing together.

Yao had felt the ground start shaking and hastily made his way to one of the walls. Before the walls could smash him, he kicked off of one wall to the other, kicking himself up. The wall may have been fast, but Yao was faster. Before the rock walls caught him, the Chinese teen jumped above them, landing crouched down on top.

Then, Yao charged towards the earth demon with his pipe. He jumped off the rock wall, preparing to strike the earth demon similarly to how he had done with the fire demon.

Having seen the attack happen with his comrade, the earth demon was able to stop Yao, grabbing the pipe before it made contact with his head.

Yao quickly countered, twisting his body and sending the earth demon a hard kick, causing it to fly and crash into the building wall beside them. Three down, one to go.

"You are not human. I demand to know what you are."

Yao shot a glare at the final demon: the water demon.

"No answer? No matter; you will die on the spot by my hands!" the demon yelled, creating a giant surge of water with a simple wave of its arm.

The wave blasted Yao tumbling back again. He coughed up the water that was force in him.

With the ground all damp, the water demon was able to freeze the liquid stage of water to ice.

Yao awkwardly jumped so he would not freeze with the ground, slipping when landing. The demon laughed.

Yao tried to stand once again, but the ground was too slippery. He couldn't fight if he couldn't stand. Thinking fast, the Chinese teen noticed a garage can knocked over beside him. He grabbed the lid and laid stomach down on it, kicking off the walls and towards the demon. The ice increased Yao's speed as he slid to the water demon, knocking it over.

The ground behind the water demon wasn't frozen, so Yao hopped right off. With one finally leap and attack, Yao struck the back of the water demon's head as it was lying face down on the ground, the force of the attack was hard enough to cause the ice around them to shatter as the demon cried.

"W-what are you...?" it asked once more, looking up at Yao.

Yao bent down to its horrid face, glaring harshly. "Just an over protective older brother ahen..." he hissed only audible to the water demon before it and its comrades vanished.

"Nii-San..." Yao heard Kiku silently whisper to himself. The Chinese teen turned, staring down Kiku, still glaring. The younger teen flinched.

Slowly, Yao walked over to Kiku. The two brothers stared back at each other for a moment before Yao smacked his younger brother's head.

"Are you fricking kidding me ahen!? What the hell were you thinking, going up against four monsters like that!? I don't give a damn who you are, you're a fricking idiot for doing that ahen! I swear to god, why don't you just call for help or something!?" Yao scolded, continuously smacking his already hurt brother. "And 'Kuro Yoru'? Are you serious ahen!? That is a dead awful and stupid name and you should smack whoever came up with that ahen!" Yao shouted back as he walked out of the alley, still grumbling to himself.

After getting out of the alley, Yao hid around the corner. He groaned this time, rubbing his temples. His brother was such an idiot.

"I came up with that name wan wan," Yao heard from where he stood.

"It really is an awful name, Pochi-Kun."

"Your older brother took out the four top demons all with his own strength wan wan. Why couldn't it be him the sacred scrolls talked about instead of you!?"

"Oi, oi!"

Yao chuckled silently, now starting to head back home. He knew Kiku was going to need first aid treatment after what he had been through plus his own smacks.

* * *

Yao made it back home long before Kiku did. When Kiku opened the front door slowly and quietly as to not draw attention, Yao was already standing there, arms crossed.

"So, where were you ahen?" he asked even when knowing the answer.

"J-just out."

"With Pochi?"

Kiku gulped, nodding.

"Why are you all beat up, hmm?"

"I-I fell."

Yao tried his best not to sigh. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit he already had out. "Sit," he bade. Kiku did as told, sitting on the couch. "You're lucky Baba isn't home aru..." Yao said, treating Kiku's wounds, though not so gentle. Kiku winced with each treatment.

Right as Yao was finishing up wrapping Kiku's arm, the front door opened. In came Yao's and Kiku's father.

"I'm home‒ What the hell happened!?" their father shouted, clearly worried.

"Kiku got picked on in school aru," Yao lied through a nonchalant tone.

"Nii-San!"

"Aiyah! Again!? I should just send you to my grandfather's house! He can teach you how to fight and defend yourself like he did with Yao!" Their father went on and on, getting tuned out by his children.

"Our great grandfather taught you how to fight?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, but it was nothing much aru," Yao answered as he packed up the kit, inwardly laughing at his brother's look of disbelief. "I could teach you myself if you want. With how things are going for you, you're going to need the skills aru."

"Thank you, Nii-San," Kiku said before getting up and going to his room with Pochi.

Yao placed the first aid kit back, retiring to his room as well. When he passed Kiku's room, he overheard conversation the younger teen had with his magical dog.

"I need to get stronger so I can protect people like how Nii-San always protects me."

"Even with your transformation, he ended up saving you wan wan."

"Exactly. I can't keep hiding behind him. I need to grow stronger, step up, and fight."

Yao released a final sigh, though smiling. He continued on to his room, laying on his bed when he went in, deep in thought. His little brother might be the main character, but every story still needs a supporting role.

* * *

_Continue? One Shot? What do you think about it? Thanks for reading again! Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
